


Оправданный риск

by monmorensy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: Некоторым людям просто необходимо быть первыми во всем





	Оправданный риск

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан в команду fandom Yuuri on Ice: Katsudno 2018 на ФБ 2018. Беты: рыцарь Алекс, Санди Зырянова

Виктор его поцеловал. В губы. Прямо на льду, перед кучей камер и зрителей. Просто взял и поцеловал, как будто в этом не было совершенно ничего необычного. Наверное, для него это и правда было совершенно естественно — захотел и поцеловал, хоть Юри, хоть какую-нибудь красавицу-модель: наверняка Виктору в жизни никто не отказывал. Он, скорее всего, уже забыл об этом незначительном эпизоде, а вот Юри не мог думать ни о чем другом с тех пор, как они вернулись в номер. И спать не мог, хотя чувствовал себя совершенно вымотанным после бессонной ночи и выступления. Он тяжело вздохнул и раздраженно перекатился на спину, откидывая одеяло. Чертовы слабые нервы.

— Ты чего не спишь? Свет мешает?

Юри покосился на соседнюю кровать — Виктор оторвался от телефона и приподнялся на локте, глядя на него с легким беспокойством. Наверняка думал, что Юри расстроился из-за второго места. Не мог же он знать, что взрослый парень будет часами прокручивать в голове один короткий, совершенно ничего не значащий поцелуй.

— Нет, все в порядке. — Юри помолчал и невпопад продолжил, просто потому что захотел сказать это вслух: — Ты меня поцеловал.

Виктор пожал плечами и кивнул:

— Да, я знаю. — Он вдруг очаровательно улыбнулся, как всегда, когда собирался сказать что-нибудь провокационное, и спросил: — Я же не украл твой первый поцелуй?

Юри подавил ответную улыбку и покачал головой.

— Извини, я тебя не дождался. — Не сказать, что в его жизни было много поцелуев, но этот точно не был первым.

— Жаль. — Виктор разочарованно поджал губы, как будто в самом деле расстроился, но тут же воспрянул духом. — Но ты ведь раньше не целовал мужчин? Значит, я все-таки первый.

Возразить было нечего: до встречи с Виктором Юри особо не задумывался о том, что можно целовать не только девушек. Он вообще не очень часто вспоминал о поцелуях — лед забирал слишком много сил и времени. Но кое в чем Виктор все-таки был неправ.

— Я и тебя не целовал, ты сам все сделал. — Юри на всякий случай еще раз прокрутил в голове все детали. Мягкие губы, щекотная челка и запах одеколона. — Получается, ты первый мужчина, который меня поцеловал, а я целовал только девушек.

Это прозвучало как полная бессмыслица, и почему они вообще разговаривают о всякой ерунде? Но Виктор кивнул серьезно и задумчиво, как будто Юри сказал что-то невероятно умное, и предложил:

— Тогда поцелуй меня? Чтобы я был у тебя первым сразу в двух вещах.

Очень плохая идея. Просто ужасная. Прямой путь к новым переживаниям, и кажется, спать теперь не придется целую неделю. Но в голове Юри как будто включился автопилот, он сам не понял, как оказался рядом с кроватью Виктора, глядя на него сверху вниз. А отказываться, когда уже подошел так близко, было бы неловко. Поэтому он медленно наклонился и осторожно тронул губами приоткрытые губы Виктора. Да, это гарантированная бессонница минимум на месяц. Но, пожалуй, оно того стоило.


End file.
